<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only the stars can see us by elios (zostir)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156044">only the stars can see us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/elios'>elios (zostir)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3k words of atmospheric araleo pretending to be deep, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gift Fic, Kissing, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, is there a plot or is it like, love &amp; self-love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/elios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, it felt weird - to become an existence he would acknowledge even when he was composing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Arashi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only the stars can see us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/gifts">baumkuchen_hime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my contribution to enstars summer secret santa and a gift for baumkuchen_hime! i chose the araleo prompt but have gone a bit astray. i'm not really comfortable with writing them so i hope this is fine ;;;<br/>leo's pov is before requiem and arashi's after. well in theory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo brushed his fingers against the photographic paper. It was of good quality: the colours were vivid and beautiful; Arashi's gaze, half-serious half-playful, was so striking it had taken his breath away the first time he saw it.</p><p>Photographs couldn't transcribe reality well. The Arashi of the magazine was not his partner, she was a model playing a role. Sometimes, the photoshoot emphasized her manliness, but she didn't like that at all; at these times there was something, in her eyes, that showed she was uncomfortable. Or, well, something that only Leo could read; Izumi told him that she looked as professional as needed if you didn't try to decipher her expression too much. There was a small line between "mysterious and cool" and "hiding your sadness", and Leo had learnt which one applied to Arashi.</p><p>Other times - and this was the reason Leo had borrowed Ruka's scissors and cut the pic out of the magazine in the first place - she was free to be herself. She looked so cute in this down jacket, the colour a light nuance of purple, matching her eyes pretty well. When he saw the pic for the first time, Leo had felt the urge to start a new song - yet he didn't, too absorbed by her graveness to actually move. It's not like he lost his inspiration, anyway; he still had the sheets on his desk, a very long piece that was a complete mess, for both the neophyte and the connoisseur, but for him it made sense.</p><p>The pic was kept safe in his pocket, safer than his home keys - right now he had no idea where he put them, but it was fine, Ruka would be home before him and there was a high chance he let them on his desk or another dark corner of his room, so <em>not lost </em>-, in a place he knew even he couldn't forget.</p><p>During breaks, he liked to check the magazines Arashi was in. It was a new source of inspiration for him, one he never expected to have, because these pictures were static, a fixed image of a situation that was devoid of life, but Arashi on paper looked close to the real Arashi. Her eyes were energetic, her smiles warmer than Leo's bed in the morning, and she looked like she had fun. Her work served Knights, but it wasn't something Leo had control over, and for him, it was a real breather. He didn't like being in charge, so Izumi and Arashi taking care of their modelling business was helpful.</p><p>"Oh, isn't this my last winter collection photoshoot?" a voice asked behind him. "I'm so beautiful, am I?"</p><p>There she was, leaning over his shoulder with the proudest look on her face. It suited her, Leo thought when he tore his eyes from the photograph to watch the real deal, this look of confidence and poise she had when it came to her job. This was the kind of feeling he wanted to transcribe in his songs - poise, he could do it, he didn't know<em> how </em>but he managed; confidence, however, this was a much rather tricky emotion, knights were confident but deep down, he knew his self-assurance was rather low.</p><p>"Yup, you're so pretty, Naru, if you weren't modelling already I'd tell you to give it a try!"</p><p>"My, Ou-sama, no need to flatter me<em> that </em>much," she giggled, but she clearly appreciated the compliment.</p><p>Leo wasn't lying, though. Knights had two models and Izumi was stunning and totally professional but he never inspired Leo as much as Arashi did. She was on a different level; she could do the handsome prince if she had to, but she could also show another side - a truer side - to the camera, and she was even more beautiful, to Leo's opinion.</p><p>She was the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on, so yes, she had earned every right to fawn over her own beauty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ousama, since we have some free time after school, do you want to come and pet Nyanko?"</p><p>Leo didn't expect this question from Arashi at all. They were close, but not close to the point of going to the other's house. He'd go to Izumi's house, of course, or at least he would if Izumi invited him, but he didn't. Leo always forgot to ask why Izumi didn't want to invite him anymore, but who cares? Arashi seemed willing to fill this place.</p><p>So Leo nodded. Petting a cat? This was very high on his list of favourite activities! Well, perhaps not the first item of the list, because his dear Ruka-tan was a bit more precious than a cat so he'd rather spend time with her, but the second then? As expected, he was so excited by the prospect he completely forgot to listen in class. All lectures he attended went in one ear and out the other. People found it annoying, but his grades were high enough for him to pass all his tests so he didn't think it was a real problem.</p><p>When the day was over, Arashi came to his class and told him to follow her. Leo had no idea where she lived, and he didn't pay a lot of attention to the path they took to her home; he only had two things in mind, the prospect of meeting a new cat, and the back of his teammate walking right in front of him, a back he wanted to protect at all cost - even if he was tiny compared to her and he was so, so vulnerable he didn't know where he found the strength to get out of his bed in the morning. He barely noticed how the facade of her house looked like or what colour the walls of her room were (or even the fact that he<em> was</em> into her room, other people might stress over the fact they were into their crush's room but he didn't care at all): his attention was taken by the beautiful white cat lying on her bed, and before he knew it, Leo's fingers were already stroking the fur. Nyanko's only answer was a purr.</p><p>"Oh, Nyanko seems to like you, that's rare," Arashi said, but Leo didn't hear anything she said after. All that mattered was the cat in front of him, and nothing else.</p><p>For a long minute, Arashi let him be. He could still hear her moving around, getting her textbooks out of her bag, putting her jacket on a hanger, laughing softly at her phone. Then she grew bored of waiting, and her hand on Leo's shoulder brought him back to reality - to her bedroom and her company.</p><p>He let Nyanko go.</p><p>"If you play with my cat without paying me any attention, I'll get jealous, you know?"</p><p>"Why? You know that I love you more, Naru!" Leo didn't think it was a big deal, but Arashi froze as if those words were more important than he intended.</p><p>Nyanko left the room, leaving the two of them together, eyes locked and mouth agape.</p><p>The silence was astounding. Leo felt almost deaf. He never liked silence; maybe that's why he liked to talk that much, maybe that's why he decided to compose music in the first place. Because his words and his music could fill a void inside his heart.</p><p>He thought she whispered,<em> do you </em>but her voice was so low he couldn't really hear. </p><p>"I… I'll make some tea," she said, and her cheeks seemed a bit red, but perhaps this was an effect of the light - not that it was that different from the way the sun hit the windows of their practice rooms and she never had red cheeks until she started stretching, but<em> perhaps</em> it was different.</p><p>He didn't know why he suddenly took her wrist - gently, he wasn't trying to keep her from leaving, it was an instinctual reaction and he released her as soon as he noticed. "I'm sorry Naru, I love Nyanko too!"</p><p>"That's not it," she started replying, but then she shut her mouth and left the room.</p><p>Leo couldn't understand. He loved Arashi, he loved Nyanko, he loved all the members of Knights. But of course, there were degrees, and she was the one person he liked the most. In the whole world. Not that she understood, clearly.</p><p>"Stupid Naru," he whispered in the silence of her room, not realizing that maybe he was in the wrong. Maybe he had to prove her how much he cared about her by something that wasn't words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Requiem, Leo felt like a whole different person.</p><p>Arashi almost wanted to say "a more mature person", but she wasn't sure it was the right word. He hadn't matured, he was just more careful about his surroundings. He still wrote his songs whenever he saw fit, but when she passed by, he always took the time to raise his head and smile at her. A wide, warm beam that was shaking her to the core. Before, he never noticed her at all. She used to feel like a windowpane, transparent and uninteresting, as he always seemed to look at something <em>behind </em>her, as if she wasn't there at all. </p><p>And so, it felt weird - to become an existence he would acknowledge even when he was composing. </p><p>Ever since she invited him home, back in January, Arashi couldn't help but remember his words. <em>I love you, Naru</em>, he said but she didn't know what kind of love it was, and the more she thought about it, the more it hurt her head. So she decided not to think about it, and do what she wanted too.</p><p>She liked to sit down next to him (when she had the time to, which was not enough, as they were all busy with their idol works and their studies and even though he wasn't king anymore he still shouldered many burdens for Tsukasa's sake) and spend time with him. She didn't watch him composing, as she had things to do herself; sometimes she did her homework, when she could find a comfortable place to sit and write, because contrary to Leo she was cautious of back pains. Other times, she read or sent messages to Izumi, who seemed unpleased to hear her talk about her new crush because <em> he's not doing anything new, why do you feel the need to describe everything he does in detail </em>(yet he still replied, which was probably his way of saying he was supporting her).</p><p>When she leaned down to catch a glance at his work - she didn't know much about music, even if she could read a score she couldn't imagine how the notes sounded at all or how you were supposed to write a piece in the first place - he screamed and covered the sheets with his arms. She could still see some parts but didn't try to read; Leo was sitting in the middle of the corridor, and while lectures were over there were still people around, so she didn't want him to disturb them more.</p><p>"Come on, why don't you want to show it to Onee-san?" she said, more teasing than anything - she understood the need for privacy, there were things she didn't like to expose at all. There was a time when she couldn't even call herself "Onee-san" because she was afraid, and even if she knew Leo was older than her, using the nickname right now felt appropriate. A proof she could be herself around him.</p><p>"But Naru, it's not ready! I can't show you my drafts like that!" He sounded truly bothered by the prospect of showing anyone his writing.</p><p>And now, she was curious. "I thought you were writing masterpieces?"</p><p>His cheeks turned a light hue of pink. "Of course, I do! But it needs more work! I need to correct things you know! Stupid Naru!"</p><p>She didn't reply, but she felt like she had seen a new part of Leo. Suddenly, without even asking; Leo had this way of opening without realizing, because he always wore his heart on his sleeve. Things seemed simple with him: he did whatever he liked, and he was a genius so most people assumed he would do great at his first try, but it wasn't the case. He needed to polish his works, like anyone else, and she wondered why she never noticed that before, when he always took the time to learn their choreography until it felt natural - an airhead, but a hardworking one. Maybe this was what Tsukasa saw after Judgement, and the reason why he finally knelt before Leo even though he promised he wouldn't. Maybe this was why Izumi, Ritsu and herself were glad Leo was their king and never thought of letting him down (leaving him alone, sure, but he still had a place to belong if he wanted).</p><p>Leo loved everyone, and Arashi didn't understand why everyone didn't love him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The voice surprised her. It was like a storm breaking in the quiet of the night, a sudden thunder she wasn't expecting at all, and it made her shudder.</p><p>"Will you listen to my new song, my queen?"</p><p>She turned her head to Leo, who was lowering the hood of his sweatshirt. The night had fallen over school a long time over but she was still there, for reasons she couldn't explain very well. She knew she could find Ritsu if she tried, he was often spending the night at school after all, but she wasn't looking for him. She wasn't looking for Leo either; her solitude was something she treasured, from time to time. A moment for her alone to think, to<em> feel </em>- but perhaps she could welcome Leo in these moments, as he was a company she enjoyed.</p><p>"Your queen?" she repeated. Leo never called her a queen: she was one of his knights and as such was at his command. She never wanted to be a king herself. But well, this was before Requiem, so maybe Leo needed a new surname. Just like she couldn't call him Ou-sama anymore, but his name on her tongue was still weird. Of course, she could say, <em>Izumi-chan, Ritsu-chan, Tsukasa-chan</em>, they were her friends and partners, but Leo was different. </p><p>The moon was beautiful this night, the light caught in Leo's hair tracing sparkles over the dark sky.</p><p>"You're no king anymore," she said, avoiding his name as if it could cure her of her feelings. </p><p>"You don't need a king to be a queen," Leo said. Smooth. He was such a dork, and she really liked that part of him, but this was a side of Leo she was fond of. The Leo who was fierce and serious and would move mountains for the sake of his friends. "Besides, if our fans are our princesses, shouldn't you be something more?" </p><p>Leo had this ability to understand her without even trying. He was the one who noticed Ritsu was a fit strategist and only asked to be trusted for his ability; the one who got close to the narcissistic Izumi, showing him a new side of the world he wouldn't have noticed otherwise; the one who observed Tsukasa, who understood he had the soul of a conqueror and decided to watch over his growth. </p><p>And then, Arashi - who didn't like to fight and wished for peace, but would drown her hands in blood with a smile if she had a reason. </p><p>She was fit to be a queen, wasn't she? Even if her realm was a rooftop of a high school building, surrounded by darkness and a starless sky. </p><p>"Then, former king," she replied with a smile in her voice, "I'm listening."</p><p>This was new. Leo had never elected her to hear his new composition before, and she savoured the excitement. Being the first one to hear the notes, as he hummed to a rhythm she never heard before, made the butterflies in her stomach swarmed with unexpected strength. Once again, she was swept off her feet (metaphorically). She realized how lucky Knights was, how lucky <em>she </em>was, to have such a genius write their songs for them. Wasn't this one of the reasons she felt attracted to this unit in the first place? Because this was Leo's place, and he was a magnet pulling the others along, with no efforts, a wild force she had no control over, but that would still let her be herself. Leo never requested anything, he barely asked for more than a company and, on stage (on the battlefront), more than comradery. This was something Arashi was willing to give.</p><p>And now, oh, wouldn't she give more.</p><p>The last note died, and the silence took over. For a few seconds, Arashi was struck, her mouth agape with nothing but soundless air coming out. The blood was beating at her temples, so hard she felt it was drowning her thoughts. This was another thing that happened with Leo: he didn't need words to communicate his true feelings, and as a result, people started to lose the ability to use these words too.</p><p>At this moment, Arashi knew she was loved the same way she loved him.</p><p>"This,<em> my king</em>," she commented, and she didn't use <em>Ou-sama</em>, no, she elected the English version, thinking about Tsukasa and his habit of switching languages in the same sentence, "this is the epitome of beauty."</p><p>Leo's face lit up, all traces of coolness vanishing to let place for a simple, youthful joy. His smile was one he never showed before, she couldn't really explain why but she felt it was for Arashi alone. She liked the Leo that belonged to everyone, but she liked it better when she had the former king all to herself.</p><p>"Really? I was so scared you wouldn't like it, Naru!" he said, while not looking scared at all. He was overflowing confidence, which wasn't a<em> new </em>sight <em>per se</em>, he was often confident on stage, but not at night when there were only the two of them and many, many things to hide.</p><p>"May I give you a response, then?" She said, suddenly serious, and he stared at her with big, impressed eyes - his facade cracking in front of her earnestness as if he suddenly realized he indeed expected an answer.</p><p>She closed the distance between them, to the point she could feel something warm against her face, his breath, erratic and panicked, and hers was ragged now too, as she leaned over for a kiss. It was almost nothing, only a slight brush of her lips against his, because she was suddenly self-conscious of who she was - his former knight, who looked at him from far away without thinking they could get close at all - but when she backed down, she could see how teary Leo's eyes were. Raw with emotion, with adoration.</p><p>How bright his smile was, when she bent for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>